


As straight as a line

by Amam0ta



Series: Everything At Once [1]
Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, Why is this so hard help, don’t take this seriously, sources: dude just trust me, tenko commits murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amam0ta/pseuds/Amam0ta
Summary: Tenko loves girls!
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/girls
Series: Everything At Once [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143980
Kudos: 4





	As straight as a line

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t proofread this, good luck

Tenko loved girls!! Like any sane person does. She wasn’t a lesbian, just whenever she sees a pretty girl (all girls are pretty) she feels like she might faint. Tenko was a firm believer in two things; Neo-aikido, and that all girls deserved to be appreciated. Take Miu for example! She was a genius inventor, but all those degenerates ever cared about was her body. Tenko could fix that!

“Hi Miu!”

Tenko waved at her from across the room. Miu blinked. Her

skeletal structure shifted into that of a snake, and she slithered away. That’s okay! Tenko could appreciate girls, even if they had reptile bones.

Tenko concluded that Miu might need some alone time, so she walked to the dining hall. There, Angie was standing on the table, apparently giving an announcement. Angie deserved to be appreciated too! She was entirely devoted to her cause. Even now she was trying to convert people! Tenko had already sold her soul to neo-aikido, but she decided to listen to Angie’s ramblings anyways.

“And if you gain enough points, Atua with grant all your wishes!”

“I wish I was dead” Ryoma stated from the back of the crowd.

“Ask and you shall receive!” Angie pulled out a glock. Tenko hastily left the dinning hall. She could appreciate Angie later. Her neo-aikido doesn’t do anything against guns. Not yet, anyways! She’s practicing a new technique actually, for that specific reason! Kaede carries around a revolver and likes to shoot people with it, so it’s good to be prepared. Shuichi suggested swords, but as he is a male, his opinion was instantly discarded. Speaking of Kaede...

There was faint piano music coming from Kaede’s lab. She must be practicing her piano skills! Not that she needs to of course, but it’s always nice to listen to her play! Tenko bounced over to the ultimate pianist’s lab and opened the door. However, instead of finding a beautiful and talented Kaede, she found...

“Kokichi?!”

That awful boy had broken into Kaede’s lab, and was playing a recording of piano music. How dare he! 

“Nee-heehee! Looks like I tricked you! Guess you gotta-“

He didn’t have time to finish that thought before Tenko threw him into the wall, killing him instantly. Hah. Get cucked, grape boy.

“What the fuck?!”

Tenko turned around to see the other grape boy standing in the doorway. Good thing he was a male, or else Tenko would have to actually explain why she murdered Kokichi. Tenko threw Kaito into the wall before he had a chance to ask questions. She then exited the lab and closed the door. No witnesses! 

Now would be a good time to practice bullet deflecting, she thought. She’d need someone to help her. But who? Miu was busy being a snerson (snake person) somewhere... Angie was already trying to kill Ryoma... Himiko’s taking a nap... 

Tenko passed Maki in the hall. That’s it!

“Maki!! I need you to shoot me!”

Maki turned around and blinked. 

“...I’m good, thanks”

“No, you don’t understand! It’s for my training! Ya know, self defense!”

“Okay,” Maki looked like she would rather be anywhere else at the moment. “But why me?”

“Because you’re an amazing and capable girl!!!” Tenko wasn’t lying, that applied to all of the girls in this school. Even if she did choose Maki because she was the closest.

“...Fine. Let me go get a gun from my lab.” Maki was playing with her hair, and her cheeks were puffed up. This is why Tenko loves girls!! Don’t faint don’t faint don’t faint-

“Are... you okay?”

Tenko looked up. Right! Guns. 

“Yep!” She nodded. “Meet me at my dojo in five minutes!” 

They parted ways. Tenko wasn’t sure why a child caregiver would have a gun in her lab, but it wasn’t a thought worth dwelling on. It was probably to protect the children from awful degenerate males! The five minutes were over and done quickly, and now she was standing in her dojo with Maki, who had brought a revolver of her own. 

“So... I just have to shoot you, right?”

Maki was already loading the gun.

“Yep!” Tenko went to go stand opposite from Maki. “And then I’ll deflect it with my neo-aikido!”

“Right.” Maki took aim...

...

..

.

And fired.

“HIIIIIIIIIIYAH!!”

The bullet was fast, but Tenko was faster. She swatted the bullet in mid air, and sent it flying back towards Maki!

...

Wait. 

“Maki, run!” Tenko cried out, but it was too late. The bullet had grazed Maki’s shoulder, and she was sent flying back due to the momentum. 

“Maki!!” 

Tenko rushed to her side. She wasn’t responding. 

“Maki, please!” 

Tenko began to sob.

Ding dong

Bing bong

No... No! She can’t be dead! She just can’t be! The body discovery announcement played, but Tenko was too heartbroken to process it.

“What was that announcement just now?”

Tenko stopped crying instantly.

“Maki??”

Maki was sitting up, rubbing her arm.

“Sorry, I had an existential crisis. Is it night time already?”

“N-No, that was the...”

Hold on. If Maki’s Alive, then that must mean...

Tenko got up off the floor and made a run for the ultimate pianist’s lab.

She pushed past K1-B0 and Shuichi in the halls. “Oh no oh no oh no-“ She stopped. There, standing outside of Kaede’s lab, was Rantaro, Ryoma, and Kaede herself. The three of them were looking into the room with shocked expressions on their faces. Tenko followed their gaze, to see...

Kaito.

And Kokichi.

Dead.

...

Well, she already knew that! Still, it’s a shame Kaede’s most likely going to be blamed for this. 

“Oh... oh no...”

Tsumugi pushed past her. 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen until chapter 3...”

Tsumugi looked defeated.

Tenko nodded reassuringly. She was sad too, after all, she never wanted to kill Kaito. He just had to go and witness her murdering someone! Ah, but there’s no time to dwell on the past now. Soon everyone else had reached the lab. There were some people shocked at their now dead friends, some people shocked that Ryoma avoided all of Angie’s bullets from earlier, and some people shocked because Maki’s shoulder was bleeding. 

But none of that was important to Tenko at the moment.

(Well, almost. She still felt bad about Maki’s shoulder.)

For now, she had to decide what to do.

Investigation time 

Tenko decided to go talk to Kirumi, who was probably the least shaken up about this. 

“Sure sucks that they died, huh?”

Kirumi looked up at tenko. Or, down. Tenko wasn’t very tall.

“Yes... If I had known today’s breakfast was their last meal, I wouldn’t have poisoned it...” Kirumi commented with sadness in her eyes. 

Tenko sighed. She hated to make girls sad. It was for a good cause though. And that cause was murdering Kokichi.

Ding dong, dong ding

An announcement played, signifying that the investigation was over. 

“Oh, see you later Kirumi!”

Tenko took out her monopad and teleported to the shrine of judgement. Good thing for mysterious bear technology, huh?

Upon entering, she found Shuichi crying because Kaito was dead. And Maki crying because Kaito was dead. Or maybe because of her shoulder. And Himiko crying because everyone else was.

Tenko turned her attention to the statue instead. 

It looked ugly, she thought. She decided she would have to fix that. 

Tenko was about to beat the shit out of the ugly Monokuma statute, when it started moving, giving way to an elevator. Nevermind then. 

Tenko figured now was a good time to zone out. When she zoned back in, she was standing at a podium, in the middle of a non-stop debate.

“The culprit has to be Kaede! There’s no other possibility!”

“No, that’s WRONG!”

Kaede took out her revolver and shot Tsumugi, who was probably wishing she knew neo-aikido right about now.

“I was with Shuichi the entire time! I have a airtight alibi!”

The (Awful, degenerate) boy in question nodded. “We should um, probably collect alibis before we start making accusations.”

Angie jumped into the conversation. 

“Angie will start! I was in the dinning hall, shooting Ryoma!”

“Ah, I see. Ryoma?”

“I was dodging bullets in the dinning hall.”

“Okay, Keebo?”

“I was watching that happen.” Keebo had a bullet lodged into his arm. Tenko wondered if he noticed

“Alright, Miu?”

“Hisssss”

“Got it, Tenko?”

“I was killing Kokichi and Kaito.”

“Noted. Kirumi?”

“Hold that thought,” Kirumi lifted up her hand, and turned to look at Tenko. “What was that last one?”

“Hisssss” Miu repeated, wiggling like a snake.

“No, not that, Tenko’s.”

“Ah!” Shuichi seemed to realize something as he also turned to face Tenko. “You... confessed?”

“Yes.” Tenko nodded solemnly. “We got into a fight and I threw them against the wall.”

"Sounds like a fuckin’ confession to me! Let’s vote!” Miu was apparently done being a snerson.

“No... hold on.” Shuichi checked the Monokuma file once again. “Tenko, is that really all that happened?”

“Yeah! Why?” Tenko wasn’t sure what the problem was. Maybe he’s just being a degenerate.

“Well... it says here that they died of poison.”

Present your argument!

“Tenko already confessed! What more do ya fuckin’ need??”

but the Monokuma file said...

“You didn’t investigate. They were definitely poisoned.”

is her shoulder bleeding?!

“I didn’t *need* to investigate! I’m just that smart!”

nyeh... that doesn’t sound right...

“Atua says the poison is a diversion!”

didn’t they die from it?

i don’t need your shitty god backing me up!

“I doubt anyone here had access to poison.”

Wait. Wait!

“Shoot her! Shoot Kirumi!” Tenko flailed her arms wildly.

“Um, okay!” Kaede took out her revolver again and aimed.

“That’s WRONG!”

Shuichi looked confused. “What’s the matter Tenko?”

Tenko pointed at Kirumi accusingly. “She poisoned their food! She even told me herself!”

Kirumi’s gaze faltered for a moment. “It’s true.” She nodded sadly. “I tried to poison those two. But I didn’t kill them.”

“Care to explain?” If looks could kill, Maki would be the next blackened.

“Tenko confessed, didn’t she? She threw them both against the wall, and they died.”

“Tenko said that, yes, but the file said otherwise.” Shuichi was probably wondering why no one else ever looks at any of the evidence.

“S-So, Kirumi really did do it? Why?!”

Rather then answering, Kirumi stepped off of her podium. She turned towards the exit... 

and started running! 

“Wait, we haven’t even voted yet!” Shuichi called after her. It was then Tenko realised that Monokuma was nowhere to be found. 

Rise and shine, ursine!

Shit. Suddenly, all five of the exisals surrounded Kirumi, blocking her path.

Tenko decided now would be a good time to zone out again.

.

..

...

When she zoned back in, she was in her room. What was she thinking about again...? Ah, right! Girls! All girls are beautiful and amazing, and deserved to be appreciated! Maybe she should go ask Maki to help her train again. Or maybe she could go appreciate Angie, now that she was a lot better at deflecting bullets! So many possibilities! 

Tenko closed her eyes. They might have three less people living with them now, but you know what?

Girls!

**Author's Note:**

> What a masterpiece, right? This was gonna be tenko just appreciating girls, but then she accidentally killed two of my other favourite characters. Happens sometimes


End file.
